How the heart works
by Elementalflame92
Summary: Rei sighed, not exactly wanting company at the moment. But she knew she'd have to face everyone, including him. What are you doing here? She asked, her eyes still glued on the endless waves of blue. He sighed, slowly approaching her. OneShot...ReixYaten


Title: How the heart works  
Author:Aznangel0788  
Pairing: Rei x Yaten, kind of Rei x Seiya-ish  
Rating: T  
DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY! I only own the plot!

_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again._

She sighed looking down at her blurry reflection down below. Her amethyst eyes pierced throughout her body, asking her what the hell she was doing. The lake was a place she'd always go to when she was troubled. Usually she'd call herself a coward for hiding during these circumstances. But now she felt as if she had the right to.

'What was he thinking?' She asked herself. She didn't know, but what he had proposed, scared her. Sure they had been together for two years straight. But still...it was pretty much a surprise to her.

"Rei?" She heard a masculine voice ask. She knew who it was. She knew exactly who it was.

Rei sighed, not exactly wanting company at the moment. But she knew she'd have to face everyone, including him. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her eyes still glued on the endless waves of blue. He sighed, slowly approaching her.

"We've all been looking for you." He lightly said, stating that she had scared everyone with her 'disappearing' act. Rei slightly shifted on the wooden bench, her slim arms beside her.

"I thought you'd be the first to know where I'd be." She said knowingly. Rei lifted her head, now watching the sun as it began to set.

The man sighed again, openly expressing what he was feeling at the moment. "I did." he lately replied. "I just wanted to give you some space."

Rei nodded her head. "I know." She breathed. "Something you always do, Yaten."

_So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

Yaten shoved his hands into his pockets, walking over to the fiery miko. The two had been close friends ever since she got together with Seiya. At first it was a hate relationship between Rei and himself. But after being locked up in a mall, held ransom by a couple of thugs, both Rei and Yaten had a change of view.

Yaten took a seat beside the raven haired beauty, his elbows on the top of his knee caps. His hands were clasped together, a sign of jealousy and pain. "Seiya's been looking for you too." He lightly stated. Rei knew. She knew all too well.

"I know." She mumbled beneath her breath. The wind lightly began to blow, Rei's raven tresses dancing to the left of her.

Yaten looked up at Rei, a worried expression displayed. "What happened?" He asked curiously. Seiya had told him that he and Rei had just gotten into a small argument. Apparently it was something to do with bad timing.

_Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

Rei swallowed the overlarge lump in her throat, clasping her hands together in her lap. "He didn't tell you?" She asked, bringing her gaze down upon him. For a moment, their eyes connected. And for what seemed like the billionth time, the two felt a strange sensation which they could not describe. This had been happening ever since the lock down at the mall. And for some reason, the two felt as if...as if they belonged.

Yaten broke the stare first, looking out into the open blue sky. "I was hoping you would." He finally answered. He had no idea what Seiya had said to make Rei so upset. But he had a gut feeling of what it was.

Rei bit the bottom of her lip knowingly, tears threatening to fall from her saddened eyes. She had been convincing herself that she was in love with Seiya. And after months of trying to break it off, she finally gave in telling herself that they were meant to be. "I'm surprised Minako didn't blurt it out yet." She said in a solid tone, her mind mentally scolding herself for being so weak.

Yaten felt a smile tug at his lips. "She didn't." He said. The truth was...he told Minako not to tell him...because he wanted to hear it from Rei herself. "So?" He asked.

Rei tightly clenched her jaw, not exactly wanting to tell Yaten. She was afraid it might ruin their relationship. And what a great one it was to have. "Well..." She began standing up from the bench. Yaten watched as she stood, gazing out into the lake. "it's actually really not that big of a deal." She started slightly in panic. "I mean no one saw this coming, not even Mina and she's the goddess of love for crying out loud." Tears began to form in her eyes, both from pain and confusion. What was a girl to do?

Yaten could hear the panic in her voice, and he could tell that she was scared. But scared of what? Yaten stood, his hand reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do or say, Yaten." She said with hand gestures.

"Rei." She felt his hand on her shoulder and quickly took a step forward to escape his grasp. She turned to face him, his features filled with worry and concern.

"Yaten, I don't know what to do or say, my minds filled with questions and doubt and-"

Yaten held her in his arms, her head now on his muscular chest. Oh how he wanted to hold her on nights like these. But he knew what he felt was forbidden. She was with one of his best friends, and he knew Seiya loved her. But then why did he want her too? "It's ok Rei." He whispered his right hand on the back of neck while the other was wrapped around her slim waist. He heard a light sob escape from her trembling lips. She was scared, and that scared him. "It's ok."

Rei bit the bottom of her lip again, her hands tightly grasping his white t-shirt up by his chest. A tear slowly made its way down to her flushed face, running onto his shirt. Her heart began to beat faster, as did his. She wished she had never met Yaten. Then things would've never turned out to be this way.

Rei tightly shut her eyes close, letting two single tears escape from her eyes. Why, out of everyone in the world did she have to feel this way about Yaten? Rei slowly opened her eyes again, feeling a sensational tingle go up her spine as she felt Yatens grip, tighten around her waist.

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope._

Rei relaxed her shoulders, slowly lifting her gaze up into Yatens green eyes. She blushed as her eyes instantly made contact with his. Had he been staring at her the whole time?

Yaten couldn't help but gaze into her beautiful amethyst eyes. Why did Seiya have to choose Rei? Why not Makoto or Ami? Sure the two were attractive as well, but neither of them had the traits of those which Rei did. He hated the feelings he were currently experiencing now. And it was all because of her. Because he had fallen…fallen hard and deeply in love with her.

Rei's lips parted, her eyes studying his. She felt his body tense up when she slid her hand up his chest and onto his broad shoulder. She lightly smiled when she discovered his flushed cheeks.

Yaten bent his head down, his breath hot against her cheek. Had he always wanted her this bad? He didn't know, and frankly at the moment he didn't care. Lost in his thoughts of love and Rei, all Yaten could do was close his eyes, lightly brushing his lips against hers.

Rei's heart began to flutter, feeling his lips brush against hers. She knew she should've pulled back, but instead she stood on the tips of her toes, fully placing her lips on his.

_I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back._

Yaten slid his hand up to the top of Rei's back, Rei wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss was passionate and held with it, two burning flames. They both knew what they were doing was wrong. But they couldn't help it. It just felt right.

Suddenly feeling her push against his chest, Yaten pulled back confused. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Rei looked into his eyes, mixed emotions clear in her eyes. "Yaten...we can't do this?" She said, her hands falling down beside her. Yaten furrowed his brows.

"I'm sure Seiya will understand." He said lightly, taking a step towards her. He brushed back a few loose strands of her hair, tucking it behind her ear.

Rei took his hand and pulled it away. "No he won't." She replied in a saddened tone. "Yaten...he proposed...Seiya...proposed to me."

Yatens eyes widened with shock. He could feel his heart shatter into a billion pieces. Did she just say..."W-what?" He stuttered, looking down at her. Rei looked up at him with frustration evident.

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

"Seiya proposed to me." She said, tears gliding down her cheeks. "He wants to get married and have a family with me." She continued. Yaten could feel a lump begin to form in the back of his throat. He clenched his jaw, his hands curling up into two fists. Seiya didn't deserve her. Rei turned, ready to leave. "I'm sorry Yaten." She said, slowly beginning to take off.

Yaten stood his ground, unsure of how to handle things. Seiya never discussed this with him. If he had known he was going to propose to Rei, Yaten would have tried to prevent him from doing so. Yaten looked up, watching Rei slowly begin to disappear from view. He wasn't going to give up that easily.

Rei slowly began to head back home, her arms wrapped around herself for comfort. Hopefully no one would question her about this night. She didn't know if she had the strength to lie to them.

She guessed she hadn't given Seiya her heart completely due to the fact that he had just gotten over Usagi. She was afraid that he might've left her for Usagi given the chance. And now...she was stuck in this position. Any other position would've been better, or so Rei thought.

"Rei!"

Rei heard someone yelling out her name. Rei turned, looking behind her. "Yaten?" She questioned herself. Rei slowly began to walk towards where she had just left;Yaten slowly coming into view.

"Rei!" He yelled again. Yaten raced up to Rei, his breathing hard.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked curiously.

Yaten's breaths were quick and heavy, but he could still fit words in between. "What did you say?" He asked between breaths. Rei raised her brows.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"I mean," Yaten stood his full height, his breath still hard. "What did you say to Seiya?"

Rei's shoulders loosened, slightly dropping down a bit. She walked up to Yaten and held his hands in hers. "I said nothing." She told him. "I didn't give him an answer yet."

Yaten could feel a small smile present on his face, his breathing finally slowing down. He squeezed her hands and lightly kissed her, catching her by surprise. "Don't marry him." He said, kissing her again. He stared into her eyes with love and hope. "You and I are meant to be together." He breathed, a blush rising in his cheeks. "Rei...I love you." He said.

Rei stared at him in shock. "Wh-what?"

"Rei," He lightly kissed her lips. "Don't marry Seiya..." He started, staring into her eyes. "Marry me."

_hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh._

FIN

**Authors notes:**

Hoped you guys liked it!


End file.
